


Promise

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is one of the most important employees in Sakurai Corporation. He's focused on his job, having learnt to rely only on himself. He has made a lot of effort to forget and he thinks he has done it successfully until he meetshimagain. Despite the fact that he looks different, it seems that he still has the same power over Nino and he hates it. Everything seems to be turned upside down. Nino wants to escape but will he be able to do so? Was he right or perhaps wrong for having chosen to leave the other behind in the past?





	

Title: Promise (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Matsumiya (main) / Yama (side) / Sakuraiba (one-sided) / Junma (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama (slight), Angst (slight), Humor (slight), Slice of Life (?)

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is one of the most important employees in Sakurai Corporation. He's focused on his job, having learnt to rely only on himself. He has made a lot of effort to forget and he thinks he has done it successfully until he meets _him_ again. Despite the fact that he looks different, it seems that he still has the same power over Nino and he hates it. Everything seems to be turned upside down. Nino wants to escape but will he be able to do so? Was he right or perhaps wrong for having chosen to leave the other behind in the past?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

A.N. An OS written on occasion of our MJ's bday! (Even if it's a bit late... ><")

 

 

  


 

 

 

Promise

 

“Ninomiya-san, thank you” Sakurai Sho said as he signed the papers the other had brought him. “Here they are. Also, don’t forget to call the studio. They’re expecting our confirmation”

“Of course, Sakurai-san”

His boss flashed him a smile. “I want no one to disturb me till the next appointment which is scheduled around… eh…”

“Four in the afternoon, Sir” Nino said immediately without looking at the list.

“You’re a diamond, Ninomiya. Ok, you may go”

“With your permission, Sakurai-san” Nino bowed and got out of his boss’ office.

He classified the signed papers before sitting on his desk to take out his bento.

“You’ll eat here, Nino-kun?”

Nino rolled his eyes as he heard his coworker’s voice.

“Yes, Aiba-kun. I must be here in case of a call or…” he stopped as he heard the other sighing loudly.

“He will be here…” Masaki sounded completely miserable.

Nino placed his chopsticks on the bento carefully before turning to the sulking man sitting at the next office. “Aiba-kun…”

“I know! I know that I’m pathetic but I like him… I can’t help it! But tell me… what does he see in the other? He’s like 1,60!”

“I’d say he’s around 1,65…” Nino mumbled under his breath.

“Still! I’m _ten whole_ centimeters taller! So much more body to explore…”

Nino tried to remain serious and patted his coworker’s shoulder softly. “Aiba-kun, I honestly don’t think that it’s a matter of height. Boss likes him… you have to get used to the idea… It’s been too many years already!”

“But he’s so handsome, Nino-kun… I tried but-”

“Ninomiya-kun, Aiba-kun! Hello!” a short, tanned man appeared in front of them with a wide smile. “Is Sho inside?”

Nino could feel Masaki next to him freeze at the hearing of their boss’ first name but managed to smile gently. “He’s expecting you, Ohno-san”

The other man winked at them as he made a few steps towards Sakurai Sho’s door. “I’ve told you… you should leave -san! You can call me Ohno-kun!”

“ _‘You can call me Ohno-kun…’_ I’m sure he used such cute things to win his attention…” Masaki said once the door was closed, making Nino to giggle softly.

The rest of the lunch break passed with Masaki whining over his unrequited love and tens of phone calls with the ones at the other end of the line demanding to speak with the CEO or have an appointment with him. Nino thought that he could get five minutes of silence when Masaki went to the toilet just to be alarmed by the ring of his inter-office line. The representatives for his boss’ appointment had reached.

“Ok, Yuriko-san… You can let them pass…” Sighing he hung up. _I’m so tired… I want to go home already…_

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him.

“Hello?”

He looked up and immediately smiled; in front of him there were two men; one in his early fifties and another one probably around his age, if he judged correctly from the fast glance he threw on him. “Sirs, we were expecting y-” he started saying as he looked again, this time closer, at the others but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t finish his words. His eyes had bulged, his whole body had frozen. It seemed as if it was a tasteless joke but since he could hear no one laugh, he guessed it wasn’t… It was probably a bad turn of fate.

“Well, where is the meeting taking place?” the same man who had spoken before asked, causing Nino to shake his head.

“Sakurai-san will be with you in a minute. Please, follow me…” his voice was weak, almost trembling. With difficulty he stood up and led the two men to the meeting room. “Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee for me would be fine” the older man said before turning to the younger one “And you Matsumoto-kun?”

“Tea…” the younger one said almost in a whisper causing the older man to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t be like that… It’s you who has worked the most on the project…”

Nino excused himself as he left the room to get the drinks and inform his boss. _It’s him… it’s him… he’s the same but also different… more sophisticated now… with a different aura… yet somehow the same powerful… Damn… why should he be here? Why him?_ He was pouring the tea when he almost screamed when he felt someone standing behind him.

“Nino-kun, is everything alright?”

Nino sighed relieved. “You will give me a heart attack, Aiba-kun!”

“I called your name but you wouldn’t answer…” the other came closer. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve turned white… as if you saw a ghost…”

Nino put the drinks on a tray avoiding to answer. “Please, inform Sakurai-san that the two representatives of Energia Corporation have arrived and expect him in the meeting room of the fourth floor”

Masaki only nodded as he saw the other walking away obviously irritated by something or someone. _That’s weird…_

***

“Matsumoto-san, I must admit that this is a great idea! I’m sure that way we will get the most of the profit short-term!” Sho said enthusiastically. “Yamamoto-san, I was sure that working with you would be the right choice!”

“I’m glad you think so, Sakurai-san” the older man spoke smiling. “We are also happy that we will work on this project with Sakurai Corporation!”

Nino was making sure he took down all the necessary notes but avoided looking at the man who was sitting right across the desk.

“Since it’s Matsumoto-san the one who thought of the strategy, I think it would be the best to be him the one that organizes everything. He can work along with Ninomiya… He’s the best mind in Sakurai Corporation and I’m sure everything will go by the plan…” Sho suggested gaining a wide smile from Yamamoto.

“I wouldn’t propose anything different!”

“Good…” Nino’s boss muttered as he checked his agenda. “Then, all that is left is to sign. How about tomorrow evening?”

“That would be perfect!” Yamamoto replied.

Minutes later they were standing close to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow… and if you are free, we could go somewhere to celebrate it!”

“That would be a great idea, right Matsumoto-kun?” Yamamoto said to his colleague who limited himself to a hesitant nod. He had noticed how the younger man in front of him was avoiding him and was wondering how they were going to work together.

“The latest in two hours from now I will send you all the necessary papers by e-mail… Matsumoto-san… so that we can have the first step completed in a week from now” Nino managed to say as they walked towards the elevators, his boss being a few inches away, talking with Yamamoto.

“I will be waiting, Ninomiya- _san_ … Have a nice evening…”

Nino flinched at the hearing of his name. If he wanted to be honest, he could distinct disappointment and irony in the other’s tone. “Have a nice evening too, Matsumoto-san” he said in the same tone. “I’m looking forward to working with you…” he continued knowing that his boss could hear him and the last thing he wanted was to make him suspicious over his uneasiness.

“Are you sure?” It was only a whisper but it was enough to make Nino gasp. Hesitantly, he gave his hand to the other man for a quick handshake. The moment their skin touched each other, he felt tens of emotions running through his veins. As if there was a magnet, his eyes seemed to seek the other’s and once they found them, they remained locked... time seemed to have stopped. Nino could swear that his heart was beating fast, painfully fast and he hated it. He felt stupid and angry with himself. How could the other still have this effect on him?

He didn’t move from his spot when the elevator doors closed making the two men disappear from his sight not even when his boss told him congratulations for the perfect organization of the meeting. All that was in his mind was _his_ look and _his_ touch.

“Wow! Nino-kun! WHAT.A.TENSION!” Masaki said rather surprised and whistled. “Do you know him?”

Nino lowered his head. “I used to…”  
…………………………………………………..

 

Nino poured coffee in his mug for the fifth time the next day as he rubbed with his free hand his forehead.

“You look a mess…” Masaki said concerned as he walked in the small kitchen.

“Whatever…” Nino mumbled, walking back to his desk.

“They are coming in two hours?”

Nino sighed. “Yes… and then we will go to celebrate…”

“You surely sound excited!” Masaki said in a slightly ironic tone as he sat down on his own.

“Whatever…” Nino replied focusing on the pc he had in front of him.

“That’s the fifteenth ‘whatever’ I get as a reply today…” Masaki whispered to himself as he focused on his work. It was obvious that his coworker had issues with this Matsumoto Jun but he didn’t want to open up. _I thought that we were friends… Who would have guessed that he has a love issue like me… only that I’m an open book…_ he thought and sighed before jumping up surprised when he heard Sakurai Sho’s voice.

“What’s wrong with you, Aiba? It’s not usual of you to sigh…”

“No- nothing!” Masaki replied with a burning face. “I just… remembered something…” he muttered throwing a fast glance to his side surprised to see Nino look professional as always. _How does he do it?!_

Sho muffled a small laugh. “Look, later we have this small evening outing for a drink with the representatives of Energia Corporation. You might join us… It’s you who has prepared all the statistics in the first place!”

Masaki looked startled at his boss before his whole face lightened up happily. “Really?”

“Of course, you can, Aiba-kun! Satoshi will be there, too!” Sho replied making Masaki lose his smile at once.

“As you wish, Sakurai-san…” Masaki mumbled clearly disappointed.

They heard the door closing when Nino spoke. “I will be there as well… please, don’t start sulking from now… I won’t stand it today…”

“We’re both pathetic, aren’t we?”

Nino frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We will be there stuck with the ones we like but avoiding all contact…”

Nino jumped from his seat. “Speak for yourself! There’s no one I like! Got it?” he took nervously a pack of papers. “I have to copy these…” and with that stormed out of the room.

“Say whatever you want but you do like him… whoever this Matsumoto is…” Masaki mumbled pouting as he started typing the next email he had to send.

***

Nino found himself sitting next to Jun as they sat down on the table in the British-type of pub they had ended to go. He was nervous… he had been nervous earlier when they signed and he was nervous at the moment when his arm brushed against Jun’s whenever he moved to either sip some of his beer or check on his phone, desperate to come the time to leave. He could feel the other’s eyes fixed on his every move and wished he could disappear. He wasn’t particularly fond of drinking but this time seemed to be the perfect choice. He had finished his third beer when he felt someone holding his shoulder. He looked up and in his blurry sight he distinguished his boss’ boyfriend.

“Come with me for a moment, Ninomiya-kun…”

Without waiting for an answer, Satoshi took a hold of the other man and led him to the toilets. He made sure no one was inside and closed the door.

“What’s going on, Ninomiya-kun? You’ve been drinking too much since we came and it’s still only eight o’clock…”

“Nothing’s going on…” Nino mumbled as he pushed Satoshi away. “I just… like to drink… Is there a problem, Ohno?”

Satoshi looked at the other carefully and sighed. “I know you’re not the type who likes drinking. If you did, you wouldn’t look this young, _believe me_ and secondly, you wouldn’t be this wasted from three beers… What is Matsumoto to you? If you have any problems, you know I could speak to Sho. He can put another one in your position… I’m sure it wouldn’t be a prob-”

“No!” Nino said stumbling on his feet as he tried to walk towards the man in front of him. “Matsumoto is nothing to me! He’s a dick!”

Satoshi shook his head with understanding. “So, he’s a dick…” he whispered as he grabbed Nino by his armpits in an attempt to keep him from falling. “You’d better go home…”

“No! I must remain here till the end… I’m a pro above all… I’ve worked hard to get to where I am, Ohno! You’re not my boss to tell me what to do! I will stay!” Nino tried in vain to stand up on his feet.

“You should not…” a voice was heard behind them making both turn their heads. Nino’s hands clenched into fists.

“What the hell?! Who do you think you are? Huh? You have no right to tell me what to do! Got that?”

“Yes… like the fact that I’m nothing but a dick to you…” Jun whispered as he held Nino by his waist before turning to Satoshi. “Ohno-san, Sakurai-san asks you to go back. I think you’re leaving. My boss has also left and so has Aiba-san… I think he said something about not feeling very well…”

Satoshi hesitated and Jun shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Nino is back home safely” he said, tightening his grip around Nino who started fighting against him like crazy.

“You bastard! You have lost your right to call me Nino! I’m Ninomiya-san for you! Got it? Ni-no-mi-ya-san!”

Jun made a small nod to the small figured man who still seemed a bit worried and turned his head to Nino once the toilet door was closed.

“Ok then, _Ninomiya-san_ , be a good boy and follow me without causing a scene or I’ll let you here and you’ll lose your job for which you’ve worked so hard as you said!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Nino replied angrily but his resistance fell.

Jun shook his head as he tried with difficulty to place drunken and now asleep Nino in a taxi. _You haven’t changed at all…_  
………………………………………………….

 

Nino moaned as he woke up. His head was a mess and he couldn’t remember anything. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as he yawned and tried to sit up on his bed. _Why is the window at the right side?_ He thought sleepily as he stood up slowly. _And why am I wearing only my boxers? That’s weird…_ he scratched his head and walked outside the bedroom just to realize something. _Wait… this… isn’t my bedroom…_ Panicked he turned around, completely awake now and saw the whole room. No, this was definitely _not_ his bedroom; he walked out of it finding himself standing at the end of a small corridor. This was definitely _not_ his apartment. _What the hell happened last night?_

He walked carefully till he reached the living room from what it seemed just to be left shocked. _It… it can’t be…_ His steps grew heavier as he reached the photo frame on the small wooden stool over the fireplace. It was a photo that he once cherished as the most important memory… a memory that had turned being too painful. He felt a tear running down his cheek, his headache growing bigger. _Why…? Why this…?_

\---

_“Everyone, I’m expecting to treat Ninomiya-kun as your friend from now on!”_

_Nino nodded and with his head lowered, went to sit at the desk he was told to. He was never among the cool ones making it more difficult to adjust to a new school environment. He could feel curious gazes on him and he was afraid that they knew. Gossip was always travelling around faster than light and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Surprisingly, all hours passed without any mocking names or bullying and he found himself somehow relaxing. ‘Perhaps, they didn’t find out…’_

_He had grown more confident when a month later he was stopped by three classmates of his as he tried to enter the school yard._

_“We were expecting you, sissy!” the bigger one said causing the rest to fall into loud laughs._

_His heart sank. ‘They found out…’_

_“And you wanted to get into the baseball team… Is that your kink? You get aroused around the sweaty bodies of baseball players? Or you already found someone you fancy calling his name as you jerk yourself off?”_

_“I’d say you leave him alone, if you don’t want to get into trouble…” a voice came from behind, making Nino turn around surprised. His eyes bulged when he realized that it was no one else than Matsumoto Jun; the definition of bad boy. He had a few tufts of hair dyed blond and a number of thick rings on his fingers. He wore only the jacket of his school uniform preferring a pair of baggy jeans._

_“Matsumoto… don’t tell us that you fancy him… but then again sluts go for anyone… as long as there’s a hole to shove it in, right?” the others left immediately._

_“You wished I’d fuck you, Toshibata!” Jun replied angrily before he spat on the ground. “Are you ok?” he asked a bit tensed Nino who only nodded. “I won’t harm you, relax…” he commented and started walking away with his hands in his pockets mumbling things under his breath._

_Nino was biting his lower lip nervously. It was true that the other seemed to be someone it would be better to stay away from but in the same time, he was the one who had stood up for him. ‘You’d be the same bastard, if you didn’t thank him properly’ Nino thought and unfalteringly, started running towards the other._

_He almost screamed in pain as he grabbed the other’s shoulder and the latter turned around in a fast move. “Shit… I’ll burn you!” he hissed as he threw his lit cigarette away. “Never grab me like that again! You’re lucky the cigarette touched you only over your shirt! Damn!” Jun continued cursing as he touched the spot his cigarette had come in contact with the other. “Are you hurt much?”_

_Nino tried to ignore the way his insides swirl around at the other’s touch. “Yes…” he frowned and quickly shook his head. “No! I mean I’m not hurt, don’t worry… that…” Involuntarily, he blushed and was sure that both his cheeks were on fire the moment Jun leaned even closer to his face, staring directly at his eyes._

_“You’re cute when you blush, Ninomiya… you know that?” Nino’s eyes bulged, his heart beating in a crazy rhythm in his chest, not being able to utter a single word._

_Jun muffled a laugh. “Cute…” he whispered again as he turned around just to be stopped again._

_“I… thank you for…” Nino couldn’t meet the others eyes. “Thank you, Matsumoto-san” he whispered in the end and ran away._

_‘If he blushes like that just because he’s called cute, I can’t come to imagine what he’ll look like during sex…’ Jun thought amused and walked towards the classroom. ‘I guess last year will definitely be more interesting…’_

_***_

_Four months had passed by and Nino had found himself staring at Matsumoto Jun. They hadn’t talked much but he knew that the other had stood up for him whenever he needed it and never asked anything back. He was like his guardian angel, protecting him from any trouble._

_It was another end of the P.E. when Nino waiting for the majority of his classmates to change so that he could change as well. He showered and went to his locker, starting getting dressed again. He had managed to put on only his boxers when suddenly, he felt someone wrapping his hands around his waist. He heard giggles and realized that it was no one else but Toshibata and his friends. He tried to push them away but the grip on him was firm._

_“Please…” he whimpered scared but the others laughed out loud._

_“Don’t tell us that you don’t like it… we know you do… and this time you don’t have Matsumoto… he never comes to the P.E… You have no one to protect you this time, sissy!”_

_Nino had closed his eyes tightly as he felt one hand traveling towards his crotch area. ‘This can’t be happening…’ he didn’t know what to expect but certainly not screams. The grip around him disappeared and as he turned around and saw Jun punching the Toshibata while the others had already fallen on the floor._

_“And don’t think to mention anything because I have you recorded… Got it, assholes?” They immediately left running, leaving Jun and Nino alone._

_“Are you ok?” Nino still had traces of tears on his face but managed to nod. Jun sighed as he came closer wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “Calm down… They won’t do anything anymore…”_

_“Why…?” Nino whispered, not daring to look at the other._

_“Why what?”_

_“Why are you protecting me?”_

_Jun smiled as he took a hold of Nino’s chin, making him look up. “Maybe because you’re cute…”_

_Nino blushed saying nothing but this time he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He truthfully liked the other. Without thinking it twice he leaned closer till his lips locked on top of Jun’s. He felt the other freeze for a few seconds before clinging on him, his arms coming to close around his waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss._

_“Wow…” Jun said as they looked at each other both needing to breathe. “Does that mean that you actually like me?”_

_“Maybe…” Nino mumbled shyly._

_Jun smiled pecking his lips one more time. “You better be sure because from now on you’re my boyfriend and you know that I’m not someone to joke with!”_

_Nino looked at the other and smiled widely. “I’ll be careful…”_

_He looked at their intertwined fingers and felt his heart flatter. Yes… they fitted perfectly…_

_***_

_“Don’t be this nervous, baby… I won’t hurt you…” Jun whispered gently in Nino’s ear as he started preparing him._

_Nino was holding on Jun’s arms as if his life was depending on it. He wanted this… he was the one who had told the other to stay the night as his parents were out of town but he was a virgin and couldn’t help but feel nervous._

_Jun though took all the time he needed. Preparing him slowly, whispering words of love, kissing him reassuringly all over his face, looking at him deeply, with a stare full of love and devotion. Once their bodies were joined, Nino felt complete. Hotness surrounded him making feel like an idiot for feeling this nervous. It wasn’t nice… it was magical… his mind had turned blank as his now lover brought him closer and closer to the end._

_They were cuddling close to each other, looking at the dark sky outside the big window of Nino’s bedroom. There was a calming silence that made them feel as if nothing else mattered at that particular moment._

_“I love you…” Nino was surprised and thought for a moment that his ears were playing with him but after looking at his boyfriend, he knew they weren’t._

_He moved a bit and caressed Jun’s cheek. “I love you too, Jun…” and it was true. He loved the other more than his own life, believing that nothing would change._

_***_

_“Osaka?!” Jun couldn’t believe his ears._

_Nino sighed. “Jun, please don’t yell…”_

_“How am I supposed not to yell?! You just announced to me that you will be studying in Osaka!”_

_“It’s not that far…” Nino tried to calm his boyfriend down. “I… They gave me a scholarship, Jun! I couldn’t say no… and internship after the second year without having to look around for it… It’s in the contract! In Tokyo, I didn’t pass in Todai and there’s no way that I could pay a private one!” he stood up a bit disappointed. “You’re cruel and selfish! You’re not the only one who doesn’t like the fact that I’ll be away from you, studying in another city but that doesn’t mean that I don’t need your support!”_

_He ran away from the small café they were at, soon followed by Jun who hugged him from behind. “I’m sorry… I know I’m a bastard but I can’t help be ok with the fact that you’ll be so many kilometers away…”_

_“We will be able to see each other! Not as frequently as we planned but I’ll make my best!”_

_Jun sighed. “I know you will and I’m proud of you… even if I didn’t show it…”_

_Nino smiled and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I know… and don’t worry! Everything will be alright! We won’t let distance change what we have… I love you, Jun!”_

_Jun brushed his hand through Nino’s hair as he leaned closer pecking the latter’s lips. “I love you, too”_

_***_

_“It’s your birthday! What kind of boyfriend is he, Jun?”_

_Jun drank the fifth shot. “I know, right?! There’s always too much work… What kind of internship is that?! It’s August we’re talking about!”_

_“Oh… Jun… I’m so sorry…” the other whispered as he threw his arm around Jun’s shoulders._

_“Sometimes I wonder if I have a boyfriend… Last year I saw him a few days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve and this year that weekend I went to Osaka… It sucks…” Jun sniffled as he ordered another round of shots to the bartender._

_“If I may say, this Nino doesn’t deserve to be called your boyfriend… If I was in his position, I’d never make you cry… Your eyes are too beautiful to be full of tears…”_

_Jun drank the sixth shot in the row before turning his unfocused gaze to the man next to him. “You’re right… perhaps, it would be better…” he brought his hand to touch the other’s face. “You’re handsome, Toma…”_

_The other gasped. “How did you call me?”_

_Jun smirked leaning closer. “Toma… what do you say you come with me tonight?”_

_“Jun, I…” the other hesitated but Jun crushed their lips together._

_“You can show me what I miss from not having you as my boyfriend…” Jun whispered and attached his mouth to the crook of Toma’s neck._

_“Jun, you’re drunk… we’d better-”_

_“I want you…” Jun said in a raw voice that made Toma hush. He wanted the other and perhaps that was the chance he always sought for._

_“Let’s go…” he whispered and immediately found himself being dragged out of the club._

_~.~.~_

_Nino opened the door of Jun’s apartment. He was super tired having travelled all night by train from Osaka to Tokyo but it was his boyfriend’s birthday and he wouldn’t lose it for anything in the world. He was made sure the small box was safely placed in his pocket and after having taken off his shoes made his way towards the bedroom. The door wasn’t firmly closed and pushed it open._

_“My lov-” the word stuck on his throat, his body frozen. He made a few steps backwards shaking his head, denying to believe in the view in front of him. ‘It can’t be… no…’_

_“Jun… baby…”_

_Nino screamed, tears falling freely on his cheeks as the two figures on the bed turned to him._

_“Shit! Nino, it’s not what you think! Wait! Nino!”_

_Nino had already put on his shoes as fast as possible. All he wanted was to leave… as far as possible. He didn’t take notice of the small box that fell on the floor as he tried to open the door before the other could stop him. He ran away climbing down the stairs trying to erase the desperate pleads coming from the other._

_He was watching outside the train to the way back to Osaka. He still couldn’t believe it. A bitter smile appeared on his lips. ‘I was so naïve… Actually believing that we would remain together forever… despite the distance and all the difficulties… How stupid… how stupid…’_

_He entered in his small apartment falling on his knees. His phone had been buzzing from the moment he had left the other’s apartment. He looked at its screen before turning it off._

_“It may be difficult but it’s time to learn to live without you, Matsumoto Jun…’”_

\---

“Nino…”

Nino didn’t turn around. His eyes were still locked on the photo frame he was holding. It was the day of their graduation from high school. They were hugging each other with Jun kissing the top of Nino’s head lovingly.

“Why?” he asked, still keeping his back to the other.

“Because you were and are the only one for me…”

The answer was unexpected, making Nino gasp before finding his composure back.

“Yeah right… me and that… Toma… if I’m not mistaken… and whoever else you had brought to your bed while I was in Osaka believing you were actually loving me…” Nino said bitterly.

“I never slept with him…” Jun replied with his head hanging down. “Nor with anyone else… I won’t deny that I kissed him and I brought him back here but I was completely drunk and helpless, missing you… and-”

“I really don’t want to hear about it!” Nino cut him off and after placing the photo frame back to its place tried to turn around fast, causing him to go dizzy.

Jun managed to catch him and put him on the sofa. “You never gave me the chance to speak…”

“What I saw was enough…” Nino mumbled turning his head the other way.

“I brought him back… but as soon as he tried to kiss me, I couldn’t… It was you the one who kept popping up in my mind… it was you the one, I wanted to kiss… It was you the one I wanted to make love to… I asked him to leave and I thought he had… I guess I was too drunk to realize anything… I discovered it only in the morning when you found us that he had taken my T-shirt off and lied next to me on the bed…”

“Why should I believe you? Tell me!” Nino hissed.

“Because I had promised you I’d never lie to you…”

“You had promised that you’d never hurt me, Jun yet you did…”

“I was hurt too… Every time you hung up on me after mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ you hurt me… I felt rejected… forgotten… not needed… you had grown into an independent man and I liked it… I really did… I was proud of you but in the same time I missed the boy who needed me… I might be selfish… You had told me so and I won’t deny it… I was as I continue to be… because I decided to study and pass at the university… in marketing like you did… Become someone you might need again…”

Nino didn’t know what to say.

“And if you want a proof, come with me!” Jun grabbed the other by the wrist and led him back to his bedroom.

Nino didn’t know what to do as he saw the other opening the last drawer of the bedside table and push onto his lap a carton box.

“Open it…”

Nino did so with trembling hands just to gasp, not expecting to see what he did. Inside, there were all the cards he had sent from Osaka, photos of them, ticket stubs from the movies they had gone to see during their dates in high school, the violet chopsticks Nino had given him as present on his eighteenth birthday and then there was a small velvet box. He could recognize it everywhere… it was the one he had brought that morning. He opened it to find the two rings inside.

“I… I don’t understand…” he whispered, his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

“It’s you the one I love Nino and no one else…” Jun said and to Nino’s surprise it sounded cracked.

Raising his eyes to the other, Nino found Jun looking back at him crying shamelessly. It wasn’t many times that Jun had left his weakness be visible… but now he was standing in front of him crying… his eyes seeking for his desperately.

“I still love you, Nino…”

Nino felt the need to take the sadness away, to make the tears stop but in the same time he felt confused. All those years, he had decided to learn to live without Jun… and now everything seemed to fall apart once again.

“I…” he started saying not knowing what he wanted to say or how. He was lost… completely lost… he kept staring at the other before taking a deep breath. “I… I need to go…” he mumbled as he placed the carton box on the bed by his side and looked for his pair of trousers.

“Here…” Jun whispered sounding disappointed as he handed it to him. “And don’t worry… I only took your clothes off just to be more comfortable in your sleep. I passed the night on the sofa…”

Nino said nothing in reply. He wanted to yell at Jun… at himself… all he knew was that he was confused.

Jun sighed. “I’ll let you change…”

Nino found the other sitting on the sofa looking blankly somewhere on the floor. His heart clenched.

“I’ll be going now… Thanks for everything…”

Jun jerked from his seat, trying to smile at the other as he opened the door.

“Nothing… and… don’t worry about the cooperation. I’ll make sure not to bother you too much, Nino-” he cleared his throat a bit before continuing “-miya-san…”

“I was never as strong as you thought, Jun…” Nino said as he stepped outside. “And… you can call me Nino…” with that the door closed leaving behind a confused Jun.

He ran to his bedroom where he found the small yellow notebook being left open on the bed. He had used it to write to Nino after the other had left him. Being a university student wasn’t easy; especially for someone like him… who had to adjust… Every day he would ‘speak’ to him, even if he knew, he’d never receive a reply. Just writing down was calming.

He took it in his hands and tears filled his eyes again, only that this time they were accompanied by a small smile.

 

_ Hey _  
_ I wished you knew that we never stopped talking, Jun… Because I kept talking to you… whenever I felt down… whenever I felt insecure… I would always talk to you… even if I felt betrayed… Perhaps because I never stopped loving you… Perhaps because I never was as strong as you thought… It took a lot of effort to be able to stand on my feet without you but I owed it to all those times you had saved me in the past… _  
_ I guess we’re more alike than I thought… Selfish and afraid of facing the truth… whatever this truth was… _  
_ I can’t change the time back… and I can’t promise you that we will be able to start from the point we stopped. We aren’t those people anymore… but… I guess that I would like to get to know you again… _  
_ Nino _

 

“There’s a chance…?” Jun whispered to himself still trying to believe that what he had read wasn’t a making of his imagination but the truth. No matter how many times he blinked, the letters were still there… “Thank you, Nino…”  
…………………………………………….

 

“YOU ARE DATING HIM?!”

Nino palmed his face. “Aiba, they didn’t hear you at the entrance of the building! Say it louder!”

Masaki cleared his throat and apologized. “But… you wanted to avoid him as much as possible in the beginning…”

“I did… but then we talked and we cleared things up and-”

“I knew it!” Masaki jumped from his seat. “You had history! And you kept it a secret from me…”

“Well, I told you now and only the guards outside didn’t hear you! I think I did the right thing!”

“There, I must agree with you, Ninomiya-kun!” a voice was heard from some meters away.

“Ohno-kun…” Nino spoke completely embarrassed.

“Sakurai-san is in New York!” Masaki cut his coworker off.

Satoshi muffled a laugh. “I think I know that since we live together and we spoke via skype last night, Aiba-kun. I just thought to eat with you during your lunch break… if that’s ok, of course…”

“Of course, it’s ok!” Nino spoke first not wanting Masaki to say anything unnecessary.

Masaki only mumbled something under his breath that made Satoshi muffle a laugh. “So, shall we?”

They headed at the restaurant at the top floor of the building that had a great view towards the Tokyo Tower.

“Is that ok?” Satoshi said as he pointed at a small table at the corner.

Both Nino and Masaki nodded as they sat there. They all ordered the burger menu along with coke. Masaki was a bit uneasy at first but as the time passed he found himself relax and think of the other as someone not as disturbing as he initially thought. He even laughed when he told them what happened to him in the train a week before when a police officer mistook him for a kid not older than fifteen because of his small figure. Nino tried not to laugh but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t control himself.

Satoshi laughed along. “I’m telling you the truth!”

“I’m sorry, Ohno-san…” Nino tried to stop, not wanting to sound impolite towards his boss’ boyfriend.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Ninomiya-kun” Satoshi said as he drank some of his coke.  
“And I told you, drop the -san! I’d like it, if we became friends! Sho speaks with the best words of you and the few times we’ve hung out proved that you could be great company!”

“Oh… ok, then, Ohno-kun…”

“That applies to you too, Aiba-kun… I know that you don’t like me that much because of Sho and our relationship but believe me, if you actually got the chance to spend time with him outside the office and this cool «Sakurai Sho» aura, you’d see nothing but a schedule freak, making sure he has scheduled the specific minutes dedicated from brushing his teeth to going to the toilet before bed…”

Masaki’s eyes bulged blushing. “Ohno-san, I-”

“You wouldn’t cope… He’s a difficult man but I got to know him before he became _the_ Sakurai Sho. I first got to know him twelve years ago when he was still a student with acne and large glasses. He’s handsome and good at his job, so it’s easy to make someone fall for his cool image. I won’t deny that; neither will I accuse you of anything. Besides, the fact that you never tried to flirt with him even discreetly but limited yourself to only criticize me for my height, proved to me that you’re a good man… I’m sure you’ll meet the one for you… Like Ninomiya-kun…” It was Nino’s time to remain speechless. “I’m glad you’re finally happy, Ninomiya-kun… Anyway…” Satoshi continued. “I wanted to ask for your help… I’m having this exposition in the modern art museum next spring and wished you organized it. I trust you the most… Would you help me? I suck at such things and Sho gets lost…”

“Of… of course…”

“Great!” Satoshi exclaimed happily when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked frowned at it and sighed. “I must go… I can count on you, right?”

“Yes” both Nino and Masaki responded.

Satoshi had just stood up when he turned to Masaki. “And I’m 1,66; not 1,60. See you soon!” he winked at them and left.

“Did I hear what I think I heard?” Masaki whispered, his eyes wide open.

Nino sighed, closing his eyes. “Oh yes… and you’re lucky… if it wasn’t for Ohno Satoshi but for someone else, now you’d be on the search of a new job!”

Masaki pouted. “I never said I had something personal, just that-”

“Yes?” Nino replied his phone, smiling when he heard the voice he liked the most in this world. “In four hours from now… I love you, too” he hung up and stood up. “Lunch break is over! Come! We still have lots to do…”

“C’mon, Nino-kun… tell me something…” Masaki whined as he followed the shorter man like a puppy.

“No!”

“A tiny thing…” Masaki tried again.

“I said no!”

“Please…”

“AIBA!”

Masaki pouted as he walked to his office. “Fine!”

Nino muffled a laugh as he sat to his own office. _Four hours are left… Finally…_  
……………………………………………

 

“Ready?” Jun asked as he placed the keys on the door.

Nino nodded, feeling his heart exploding from the excitement.

“Welcome to our new home…” Jun took Nino inside the apartment. “Do you like it?” he asked his boyfriend as he closed the door behind.

Nino was left speechless. All the furniture they had chosen, everything was at its place. He walked into the living room area where he found their photos all over the place. From their teenage years to their adult ones, all the memories were there.

“Jun…” Nino’s voice trembled.

“Come here…” Jun took Nino’s hand and lend him to their new bedroom.

Nino felt all oxygen leaving his body as he saw the same velvet box being placed on the center of the king size bed. “Jun…” Nino mumbled as the other hugged him from behind.

“It’s you the one who should speak… they’re yours… not mine, Nino…”

Nino reached for the small box with trembling hand and opened it finding the two rings perfectly polished. A shy smile appeared on his lips as he took one in his hand and turned to look at the other. “Jun, would you stay with me forever?”

Jun nodded, smiling widely as he felt the ring slide around his finger. He pecked Nino’s nose and took the other ring in his hand asking Nino the same thing.

“Yes… I want that, Jun…” Nino whispered. He was left staring at the two rings on their hands before raising his gaze and meeting Jun’s intense one. His cheeks were red but it wasn’t just because of the shyness… Feeling the other this close and seeing the love in his eyes, made him feel hotter. Boldly, he pressed his body against Jun’s and wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck.

“Shouldn’t we ratify our promises?” his voice huskier than ever.

Jun smirked and made small round moves with his hips gaining small gasps and moans from the other. “I think we should, _Kazu_ …”

No one cared about anything else but how to be closer… how their bodies found pleasure together… It felt as if time never had grown them apart… as if they had just slept and woke up exactly as they were. Nino could feel desired and adored… he could see the passion and love in Jun’s eyes as they kept moving together… feeling nothing less than completion.

“I’m glad you gave me this chance to let me keep my promise to you, Kazu…” Jun whispered as he held Nino in his arms, their legs tangled together.

Nino leaned closer, pecking the skin close to Jun’s collarbones. “I love you, Jun…”

Till certain months ago, he sought to find a meaning in his life only from his work… Now, that he was held by the man he loved, he knew that it was in vain. He could never find one… because he would always miss _him._ Now, he could scream it to the whole word. He _was_ happy… 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna surprise!!! ^_^ Here's a Matsumiya OS! I know it's mainly from Nino's POV... I tried to write from Jun's but I couldn't... I find Nino easier for some reason... Gomen! >< >< >< But at least, he's the main pairing! xD And you probably realized, sth's wrong with me.... I've written an one-sided Sakuraiba and a Yama... Who?! Me! xD I keep surpising myself!! xD Anyway, for any Yama fans that you might have come here, I hope it wasn't too awkward because honestly it was my first time writing this pairing... ^_^" I wanted it to be a complete story and once again it turned out loooong!  I tried to include a bit of drama, angst, romance, fluff as well as funny moments... Hope you didn't find it too boring! ><"  
I'm working on chapter 9 of 'Cross-linked Chaos', ~~for those who still read it~~ , so this time it won't take that long to post it! :)  
Anyway... I stop my rambling here! xP

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^  


 

 


End file.
